Lift Me Up
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: A Reincarnated FY fic of Tasuki and Nuriko. ^-^ [Warnings: Some cursing and attempted suicide.]


Lift Me Up

Lift me up 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

Written and sung by Geri Halliwell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Watch the first light, kiss the new world_

_It's a wonder, baby like you and I._

_All the colors of the rainbow._

_Going somewhere, baby like you and I._

_It's going to be allright._

_But when my sky clouds over..._

Nuriko walked on the endless field. The air was smoggy, smokey, and heavy, like a city that had forgotten the nature that it stood over. Chills ran up and down her spine. The terrain had rocks buried deep inside it, making the Seishi of Suzaku's feet hurt. She couldn't stop though. Something...someone must be out there. 

She looked around, feeling the symbol, Yanagi (Or Willow as it was also known), burn. She called out, "Hello?" No response. She was sure of the prescience of a human spirit. It was faint, but it was still there. The spirit was entwined with an oncoming odor. It made Nuriko sick, afraid to think it, but it was still there. 

Death. 

"Hello?" Nothing. Could the soul have...Nuriko shook her head. No, she couldn't think that yet. Suddenly, a moan was heard. The mist had shown a figure lying on the ground. Not paying attention to her feet, wrapped in Chinese-Style shoes that ached, she ran. She had to hurry. She wouldn't let a death happen, and especially when she could have helped. 

As she got closer, the symbol burned brighter. Funny, she thought, I can see a faint red light up ahead. It must be one of the other seishi! She came closer and closer, the image starting to form a picture in her head. The brunette got close enough to get an eyeful. In front of her, torn, bloody, and beaten was... 

"Tasuki!" She yelled. She bent down beside her fellow warrior. "Tasuki! Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened? Tasuki! Can you hear me?" There was a genuine concern in her voice. She put his head on her lap, softly stroking the blonde hair matted with sweat, blood, and dirt. She didn't care that her outfit was becoming dirty with blood, from the side of his temple, running down and dripping onto her. She didn't care the way she sat, her legs folded was putting a strain on her. She could only see the reincarnated bandit's chocolate eyes carry a soft twinkle. He looked at the reincarnated cross-dresser, smiling a bit, but then cough. 

"Sorry...Nuri..." The twinkle was gone from his eyes. Stolen, from the fog as it began to rose. The scene looked like a perfect day, sunshine shining bright with fluffy marshmallow clouds. Inside Nuriko, it felt like the worst day. It was raining inside of her. Storm clouds were forming inside her mind, and her eyes wanted to have a downpour of tears. 

"No...no...no!" Nuriko yelled. The tears came fast and plentiful as she looked at the head in her lap. "You can't be gone...you can't! I mean...I never got to tell you how I feel..." She wiped the salty tears from her eyes. More came down, but she didn't care. "Please...you're in a dream...please...for me....Wa-" 

"Wake up!" A small voice called out. 

_(Lift me up) When the day is over._

_(Take me up) When the sun is going down._

_(Show me love) I will be your angel now._

_(Lift me up) When the lights are fading._

_(Talk me down) When I'm flying way up high._

_(Show me love) And I'll be your angel for life._

_Your angel for life._

Nuriko groaned as sunlight poured through the blinds. She turned to her back, and sat up. On her lap was a small, white, brown-tipped, red-eyed ferret. He was sitting up, his paws on what would be considered his hips. 

"And a good morning to you too, Notus," she joked, her voice weak from just waking up. She blinked, waking her eyes up, and rubbing them from any crust. 

"I'm just here to tell you that breakfast is ready. Besides, you need to be up early. You'd wake up at 6:30 for school, so I don't think waking up at 9 should be a problem." 

Yeah, that is if you're not awake till 3, playing video games with Chichiri. Notus left the room. She was glad. She would slowly wake up, and face her friends. Still...what was that dream about? Why did it come to her? Why was Tasuki hurt...dead. 

"Why am I the one that has the weird dreams?" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Nuriko finally awoke, acting calm and quiet at the table. What did her dream mean? Tasuki...dead? Was it some sort of warning? She had read and loved how dreams can somehow predict the future, your gut-instincts telling how things are in one's mind, or how it may turn out. It was fascinating to the girl, but that was her opinion. 

At the table, she just poked and stirred the oatmeal she was given. She had in it enough sugar and milk as she usually did, but she didn't want to eat. She was in the clouds, her mind dancing on the poofs of air, twirling and forming swirls. Her eyes were a reflection of dark, storm clouds passing by. Her heart wasn't in concentrating in the real world. 

"Hey! 'Riko!" A voice called her back. Mitsukake brought her back to the real world. She looked at her elder, the light hitting the oval-rimmed glass. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your food." The woman looked down. Something seemed wrong, and the twenty-years in this world and the twenty-two in her past life wasn't spent for nothing. She knew when someone had a problem, and people turned to her for her years of experience with life. 

Nuriko sighed, "I'm just in thought. I don't really feel like eating. I need to lose weight anyway." She pushed back the bowl. The younger girl rose from her chair, only to have Chichiri stand in the way. 

"C'mon Nuriko! Tell us, na no da!" Chichiri tried to help. Her timber brown eyes hinting concern as did Mitsukake's. The Magician Seishi placed her hands on her hips, making sure her friend knew how serious this was. Nuriko sighed, as if it was a normal thing for her to do, and it was. With her, it was a battle just to find out what was wrong. She was too stubborn to admit. 

"Alright, alright. I'm done for. You got me. I'll talk, but in a more private place, okay?" She needed to be away from Tasuki, since the dream involved him. She needed advice especially, and it seemed alright with her two friends. They wouldn't tell. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Mitsukake asked. She had brought cookies and lemonade for them to enjoy while becoming doctors of psychology, understanding the patient to solve the problem. They were all sitting on a large, plush rug in Mitsukake's room. 

Nuriko took the glass and a cookie. Chichiri went for her glass, and a few cookies at once, and Mitsukake went for her glass, and a few cookies to nibble on. Nuriko only took a mouse-like bite from her cookie. It was strange, but she didn't want to eat, not even the sugary, bad-for-your-health snacks that she loved. 

"Well...I had a strange dream." The girls looked at her with no expression whatsoever. "Okay, I know, I have them all the time! But...this time, it was really strange. I dreamt that I was walking, and it seemed there had just been a fight or something, and then I saw...him..." 

"Nuriko...dish us the dirt, no da!" Chichiri whined, creating giggles from Nuriko. The atmosphere seemed to be working, Mitsukake thought as she and Chichiri looked at each other. 

"Okay okay!" She felt like she was talking to one of her gossip friends from school. This felt like they were normal girls, instead of seishi. "It was Tasuki. He was dying, and I tried to make him feel better...but he just said he was sorry and died. I just sat that, waiting to wake up from life, when all I had was a ferret call for me to 'Wake up.'" Nuriko giggled at that last thought, her partner, Notus, yelling at her for morning. 

"Well, it's some sort of warning, know what I mean? Something's going to happen, and I guess it's some sort of test. Or, it could be regret, since in our last life, you died before Tasuki could tell you his feelings, and now, he dies before you can tell him how you feel!" Mitsukake had it all planned out. Nuriko had her teeth on another small nibble of the cookie, while Chichiri had her fangs over her third cookie. 

"Nuriko, you should go and tell your feelings before it's too late, no da." Chichiri then bopped her friend on the head with her staff. Nuriko shook her head, but then stood up. She had more pride, and a greater sense of confidence. If Tasuki had given up any feelings for her, then at least she'd still have her friendship...if not, then she'd have at least memories. 

"You're right. I'll tell him now. Thanks!" She jetted out of the room as fast as time went. Chichiri and Mitsukake grinned at their work. 

"We could start and add this to their 'Memorable Days' scrap album, no da," Chichiri said. She took another cookie. 

Mitsukake retorted to that, "We'll just need to add! The Miko and I have been keeping one! Let's go find it." And with that, they took off, taking the cookies with them to munch on during the search. 

_Like the seasons ever changing._

_Everlasting, baby like you and I._

_It's going to be allright. _

_But when my sky clouds over..._

Nuriko skipped down the path. The forecast called for partly cloudy skies, while Mother Nature showed no sign that the forecaster was correct. The skies were ocean blue, with schools of clouds swimming around. Looking up at the ocean and bright sun caused her to squint, but it still created a smile over her face. 

She soon bumped into someone and landed on the ground. The young brunette cursed softly and shook her head. It was nothing much, just a small bump, but she felt stupid she wasn't able to tell it was coming. She looked up to see a familiar ebony haired warrior. 

"Staring off at the clouds again, eh Nuriko? Are you sure you're alive and not just some zombie?" Tamahome said, standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes. 

Nuriko got up on her own, doing the same as he did. "I sure do know I'm alive, but I won't die till you admit you and Hotohori are twins," She said with a wink. She looked around and asked, "On a serious note, have ya seen Tasuki around? 

Tamahome shook his head. "No, but he did say he had to have a meeting in the woods..." but before he could finish, Nuriko ran away. He scratched his head. Now, what was that for? 

_(Lift me up) When the day is over._

_(Take me up) When the sun is going down._

_(Show me love) I will be your angel now._

_(Lift me up) When the lights are fading._

_(Talk me down) When I'm flying way up high._

_(Show me love) And I'll be your angel for life._

_Your angel for life._

Mother Nature was a sight indeed. She had natural, green locks that had a combination of short and long. No one needed to assume she dyed it, and it was washed with rain water. Sometimes, others put in chemicals to take away the insects, but in truth, she liked them. They helped her. Her eyes, they changed colors from violet to pink to blue to red to orange. Her skin was a dark brown. It felt rough, but it was normal for her. Animals enjoyed climbing up and down her arms, setting on her shoulders and birds nesting in her hair. She never had any tattoos on her arms, but she had scars and bruises from carvings and marks. She usually wore a green dress, or tan. Sometimes, it had seeds or flowers embroided on it, but never the gray marks that man had left. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Nuriko ran through the forest. She had to hurry. Was this what her dream meant? Was Tasuki in danger? He couldn't be out of her sights until he was safe, or the duel happened. She tripped over a rock, and feel unto the dress of Mother Earth. She laughed, humoring herself, and looked straight ahead. There, happening in front of her was a confrontation because Tasuki and a gang. 

Shit...she thought. She climbed into the tall, branches of an oak, and looked down, hidden by the leaves. Nuriko liked to use metaphors, like a tree or a forest for Mother Nature. Trees are living creatures, so it was okay to symbolize one as Mother Nature. The leaves her hair, the bark her skin, the flowers her eyes. It made it more mystical, which was the normal nature of Nuriko. 

Nuriko watched as Tasuki talked with the gang. She couldn't make out words, but something in her soul told her that it was coming. She watched as a fight broke out. She couldn't just save him. She couldn't watch him shrivel down in embarrassment. 

Everything seemed to be going well. Tasuki looked like he was winning. Only a few scratches donned him, so nothing to worry about. Nuriko sighed happily, until she saw something shiny. It was reflected in the sunlight, times two. Nuriko held back the scream that was caught in her throat. She looked on in terror as two knives appear, one stabbing her love in the chest, and the other in his stomach. He fell to the ground, expecting the others to soon see and then kill him. The warrioress felt sick then. Tasuki...her love...was outnumbered now. 

Nuriko could take it no longer. Jumping out from the tree, like a Phoenix rising from ashes. She took out from her jacket darts, and with her left hand hit the remaining gangsters. She smirked at her work, feeling proud for taking out so many people in such a small swipe. She then remembered. 

Tasuki. 

Nuriko knelt down beside the blonde. She put his head in her lap, and spoke softly, "Tasuki...Tasuki, please answer me." 

With strength fleeting, he opened his eyes. A slightly blurry, yet clear vision of a girl came to him. It was hard to think with the pain, but he knew soon enough. "Nuriko..." He said, his voice like metal when it was usually like diamonds, said. "Why are you crying...what happened?" 

Nuriko tried her best to stay calm, keeping the tears bottled up inside her. She didn't need to cry. She was the strong one among the seishi, and she couldn't show weakness with tears like pearls, like her voice. "You were stabbed..." 

"...Oh..." 

"Oh? Is that what you can say? Tasuki! What were you thinking? You shoulda have told one of us what you were doing! Oh God..." Nuriko let out. She was squeezing her eyes shut, making sure no tears escaped. Right now, she wanted to cry. She wanted pearls of salt to run from her eyes and land in her hands, or on his face. 

A strong hand caressed her cheek, and made her open her eyes. "Nuriko...sorry...if you want to cry, then cry," and she did. 

_No matter where we run._

_Who knows what we will become._

_Is there a world we know._

_Where life will naturally._

"Nuriko," he started, noticing the quick, teary nod for him to continue, "I think I'm gonna die." Tasuki could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. He had to continue. "Sorry...I was hoping for none of us to die this time." 

"Same here, I was hoping...I wanted to tell you..." She held in her breath. Stars, the dream was coming true. He was slowly dying. His eyes were becoming as dark as the clouds that grew. Stupid scattered showers. The most it would do is wash away the blood, the memories. 

"Let me," he said, wiping the tears away from the blushed cheek. "Nuriko...I love you...I meant to tell you, but, I thought you might have changed. It'd seem weird that I say 'I hate girls' but only love one...that's you," his breath was coming in short gasps. 

"Tasuki..." she bit her lip. Now it had to be let out, right before his death. "Oh Tasuki...I love you too...why'd we be such stupid cowards and tell it now? Please...don't die. I don't want you to die, not like others I knew...please," she softly pleaded. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed by someone, and wanted to die from the pain. Her feelings would ooze out like squeezing the morning dew from a lily. 

Tasuki breathed in slowly, a slow smile appearing from the rain. It gave Nuriko some reassurance, some hope, but that died when his hand fell to his chest and his eyes closed. Nuriko looked down at faded smile. He was gone...now and forever. 

"Damnit..." she cursed softly, but it grew as the thunder grew, "damnit, damnit!" She took out one of her darts. The edge, so sharp, so clear of blood or anything wrong, so it had to change. The bracelets moved down her arm as she slashed both her wrists and her ankles. She wanted to end her life as quickly as possible, and be with her love. She couldn't think right, but only to be with him and not to live her life as herself. 

She put her head down on his chest. It would be the only time she could do that, or so she thought. As she did, she heard a faint thump. His heart was still beating...he was alive, Nuriko thought. Damn, and of all times for me to lose my sanity! She gathered him in her arms and started to walk back towards the Suzaku dwelling. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as she arrived, the priestess and Hotohori gathered around the two, questioning them. 

"Are you two okay?" "What happened? "Nuriko, answer us." 

Nuriko's head was spinning from losing too much blood. "Get...Mitsukake." The two didn't move, causing Nuriko to raise her voice, "now!" JJ, the priestess, left, leaving her love, her seishi, Hotohori, to hold Tasuki. Nuriko knelt to the floor, holding her head. She felt lightheaded, as if everything was going to disappear and stay white and fuzzy as a petal. 

"Nuriko...are you okay?" Hotohori laid Tasuki on the ground and went to his fellow seishi. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

"I...I...uh..." was all she could manage before she fainted. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Nuriko awoke with sweet, citrus incense filling her room. There were lilies and salvias in a glass vase on her nightstand, with a plate of cookies with a glass of lemonade. Nuriko looked confused, and then looked to her wrists. Bandages covered the wounds as she looked to her ankles. There were no wrappings and no scars. 

"Mitsu healed part of you. She said she would do that rest tomorrow," a voice said, sparkling like diamonds. Nuriko's emerald eyes widened and looked to her side. There, with bandages around his torso and arms was her love. Tasuki's chest seemed to be alright, and the best part, to her, was that he was alive. "Surprised?" 

"Well, yeah, but how...what..." Nuriko was in total shock to think of anything to say, or ask. 

"Well, Mitsu," he scratched behind his head to think for a bit. Mitsukake hated being called her formal name, and made sure everyone called her by her nickname. "She came and healed one of my stabs. I awoke then and looked to my side and saw you were, bleeding to death. She hadn't used all of her power, so I asked her to help you." More like yelled, he thought. He remembered yelling at the eldest seishi to heal her or he would have thrown a fit. "So, once she did. She bandaged us both up, and we just need for her to rest up and wait till tomorrow!" 

Nuriko caught most of what he said, but couldn't help stare into the pools of, because of the candle light, amber eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand. "I couldn't let you die. I love ya. If it had been my choice, you would be completely healed by now. I'm glad you're still around. I was afraid that I was gonna lose ya," whispered the husky voice. Nuriko could see it in his eyes. He had tears growing in those eyes...he really meant it. 

"I'm sorry...I thought I was gonna lose you so...I wanted to join you. I couldn't think then, I just-" was all she could say before a finger pressed to her lips. Tasuki chuckled and nodded. He shook his head and brought his head closer to hers. She could feel his breath hit her, and give her goosebumps. 

"Let that be in the past. We're together now, right? I may say I hate girls, but you're the only one I'll ever love." And with that, he kissed her. The brunette was surprised at first, but then relaxed into it. She felt a warmth spreading in her chest, as if a lily blossomed. They both separated, looking deep in each other's eyes. 

"Don't worry about me. The princess happens to like staying with the rough bandit," Nuriko joked. Tasuki chuckled and rubbed her head, catching strands of it through his hands. 

"Go to sleep. You need your rest after losing all that blood! I'll be here when you awake." Nuriko did as he said, and fell asleep. After watching his angel, whom saved him and listed his soul from the darkness of death, he did as she did, and fall into the arms of sleep. 

_(Lift me up) When the day is over._

_(Take me up) When the sun is going down._

_(Show me love) I will be your angel now._

_(Lift me up) When the lights are fading._

_(Talk me down) When I'm flying way up high._

_(Show me love) And I'll be your angel for life._

_Your angel for life._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hello! Nuriko desu! So how'd y'all like that? This is the NEW FY, which you might all know if someone *glances at IndianBabeIII* would stop being so lazy and WRITE! Tee hee! ^^ Anyway, lemme first say that Nuriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake are girls, and Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Chiriko are guys. So, review (NO FLAMES!) and tell how ya liked a peek at the new FY and a small rant for my friend to write DD. Ja ne! 


End file.
